The Phantomhive Fake
by Winter Blue Dragon
Summary: Jessica was just a normal girl living in the twenty-first century But when she's pulled throught a painting at the famous Phantomhive manion, her whole world is turned upsidedown. Will she get home with the help of her shinigami butler or not? Will she learn the secrets of her past lives? What is Randall's untold story? Will we ever find out?    ... Or will time forever be frozen?
1. The Phantomhive Fake

The Phantomhive Fake

**-I do not own Kuroshitsuji- **

A fifteen-year-old walked lazily to her mother, who was admiring the portrait of a Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. Currently Karen Carter and her daughter Jessica Carter were visiting the famous, historical Phantomhive Mansion. The mansion was packed with many tourist, guards, and even detectives, still trying to solve the mystery of the 'murder' of Ciel Phantomhive. Jessie leaned on her mother while groaning in tiredness.

"Why in the seven hells did you wake me up so early?" Jessie mumbled while being pushed off her mother. "Couldn't have waited until… I don't know, noon?"

"Quit whining and go learn something." Karen replied playfully while pushing her daughter towards a random direction.

"You're avoiding the question!"

"And you're being a pain in my ass!" Jessie sighed as her mother dragged her to a painting. "Just try to relax, ok? This place has a great murder history, you like legends with murder in them right? Go, learn!"

"Fine, fine, fine, I'm look around but I don't promise I'll learn something." Jessie called o her mother while she walked away.

Jessie walked to a painting that was near a dim lighted corner and stared at it contently. On the portrait was of a young boy, about the age of twelve, he had green-bluish hair and a striking blue eye, where as the other eye of covered by an eye patch. The plaque under the portrait read, "Last portrait of Ciel Phantomhive".

"Hmmm, the kid was pretty young to be an earl..." Jessie murmured to herself while looking over the picture. She noticed a small tear near the young earl's head and poke said tear. It was at that moment she was pulled into the painting. "WHAT THE HELL?"

…

"Is she ok?"

"She looks like she's dead."

"Quit saying that!"

"It seems my mistress is waking up."

Jessie's eyes fluttered open as she shot into sitting position. She looked around wildly and took in her surroundings. She was obviously in one of the rooms in the mansion, but the people around her were not familiar.

There was a young woman with beautiful red hair, large round glasses, and in a maid's uniform was at Jessie's right. A man with strawberry-blonde hair was at her left, along with a blonde teen. But the one that caught the most attention was the young man standing at the foot of her bed. He had jet black hair and bright blue eyes; he was wearing the attire of a butler.

"_Are they employees? They look like they jumped out of the Victorian era! And what the hell was with that painting?" _Jessie blinked at the group.

"Mistress Jessica, are you alright?" The dark haired man asked with fake concern while walking next to Mey-Rin. "How does your head feel?"

"Who are you?" Jessie asked, confused. The dark haired man laid a soft hand on her forehead.

"You seem to have a small bump, but it must've triggered memory lost." He muttered to himself. He looked to the others. "May I please have a moment with Miss Phantomhive?"

"O-oh of course!" Mey-Rin replied nervously while pushing the others out of the room.

"Alright, what the friggen hell? Who are you? Where am I? Why do you keep calling me "mistress"? And why did you call me a Phantomhive?" Jessie asked quickly while glaring at the mysterious man.

"I'm Randall Johnson, you're in the Phantomhive mansion, I'm your butler, and you're the Phantomhive fake." Randall smirked at her surprised face. "Maybe I should explain?"

"You think?" Randall sat on the side of her bed.

"My name is Randall Johnson; I am a fallen Grim Reaper. I am fallen because I was unable to collect the soul of Ciel Phantomhive.

You see, Ciel Phantomhive was the earl of this mansion, he and both of his parents lived here but then his parents were murdered in a tragic fire. After that he went missing, and returned years later. But when he returned, he had sold his soul to a demon.

Said demon was Sebastian Michaelis, he worked as Ciel's butler. His true goal was to fulfill the contract he had made with Ciel; to kill those who killed his parents. They succeeded but, under… Unusual circumstances, Ciel became a demon himself. They both left, I have yet to find them.

I work for a secret organization in the Shinigami society. I was to gather souls that were to be devoured by demons. I was to… save… them, but after Ciel Phantomhive, I was kicked out. They claimed I was a failure and was not fit to remain. I seek my revenge now.

As for you, you are from the twenty-first century, sent here by the wormhole I placed in that picture. As of currently, we are in the Victorian era, inside the Phantomhive mansion. I have told the staff that you are Jessica Phantomhive, the lost child of Madam Red, who is Ciel's aunt. And I am your butler.

Now you can sign my contract, play along and help me find Ciel Phantomhive and be sent to your own time, or tell the truth and be put into jail, killed, or worse. Which will it be?" Randall smirked at the girl. Jessica blinked in shock and just stared at Randall.

"I guess I have no choice…" Jessica whispered while looking at her hands in her lap. "Anything else I need to know about our contract before I sign? Like what will you do?"

"I will live to protect and serve you." Randall smiled wickedly while putting his hand on the palm of her right hand. He squeezed her hand tightly. "At least until our contract is up." A burning sting erupted in her hand making her gasp in pain. She hunched herself over slightly while she used her other hand to clutch his wrist. Randall, still smiling, used his other arm to pull her round slightly too where her right side was pressed against his chest. "Shush, it'll be all over soon…"

…

Randall walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door. Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian surrounded him.

"Well? Is she ok?" Finnian asked.

"Does she remember anything?" Mey-Rin also asked.

"She's fine, but she can't remember anything passed her name." Randall replied with his hands in front of him. "I filled her in best I could but some things still confuse her."

"I still say this is fishy," Baldroy muttered while holding his chin.

"What do you mean?" Randall asked while narrowing his eyes.

"It's just that, Madam Red didn't any children and the one child was going to have, died in that carriage accident along with her husband, remember guys?" Baldroy looked to the other two. "She couldn't have any children afterwards, remember?"

"You're right Baldroy," Mey-Rin agreed while Finnian nodded. "Then how is Miss Jessica her daughter?" They looked slowly to Randall for an explanation. Randall sighed.

"Think, how long ago was that carriage accident?" Randall pinched his nose in annoyance. They shrugged in replied.  
>"Fifteen years ago, same day Jessica was born. When they removed my Mistress from her mother, she, by a miracle, lived. But the doctor who removed her wanted a child, but his wife could not bear one. He stole Jessica. He stole her and took her to America, where she was raised. The doctor who stole her, told her about her pass, on his deathbed.<p>

His was a rich man and I was his butler. When he died, he asked me to watch her, to protect her. When she wanted to find her family, I could not deny her request. The Phantomhives were her last hope; she changed her last name to "Phantomhive" because they were all she had. But when she finally found them, they were only a ghost in the wind. So she left, then she heard of Ciel Phantomhive. But by the time she was in England, he was already gone again.

But she was determined to come here and speak to someone. But the accident with the carriage has made her forget almost everything. I ask of you, please, don't ask her of her past. If she gets her memories too fast, they will eat her alive."

"Oh, that's so sad." Mey-Rin and Finnian had tears running down their faces while Baldroy scoffed slightly.

"I didn't ask for a monologue." He muttered to himself. It was at that moment Elizabeth Midford came running with her maid, Paula, following close behind.

"Where is she, where is the imposter?" Lizzie demanded the trio.

"Now, my lady-" Lizzie cut her off.

"You!" Lizzie stomped over to Randall, jabbing a finger in his chest. "You know where she is, I know it!"

"Now madam," Randall narrowed his eyes. "My young mistress is resting; I must ask you do not wake her. I'll explain everything to you-"

"That's it, I'm out!" Baldroy stomped out.

Randall explained about Jessica's fake past and at the end Elizabeth and Paula were crying.

"That's so sad," Lizzie dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "I'm so sorry for not believing it; I just couldn't believe that she was my cousin!"

"There is no need to be sorry," Randall reassured. "My mistress would be pleased if she could stay here and take the role of the Queen's guard dog. Would that be ok, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Oh, please call me Lizzie!" Lizzie giggled. "And yes, she can become the Queen's guard dog if she wishes anything for my dear cousin!"

…

Jessica sat in her bed, still wearing the clothes from her time, just staring at her hands. On her right palm was a burn in the shape of a simple scythe. It was so simple, only three lines, yet it burned so bad. The pain went away but she could still feel the pain. She didn't look up when she heard someone walk in.

Randall walked over, with a plate with a tea cup on it in his hands. They spoke no words as he sat on the edge of the bed and put the plate on the end table.

"Tomorrow you take the role of the Queen's guard dog." Randall stated in monotone. "Get some rest; I'll pick you up some clothes tonight." He moved to get up but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Why me?" Jessie asked him while looking down. "Why did you choose me to come?"

"I didn't choose you," Randall smirked. "The wormhole chooses who comes to this time, not me." Jessie let go of his wrist and he stood up. He put his right hand over his heart and bowed to her. "Good night, madam."

"Night, Randy."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Review please! No flames, please, but I would like some constructive criticism! I would also like suggestions too please! 8D


	2. AN

Hey guys. I won't be updating for a while. Why? My grandpa died today (3/16/2012). And my mom is taking it hard and so am I. I will also be writing something very special, based off a dream I had last night. It won't be posted on FF or any other site. If I do it right, you'll be seeing my face everywhere. Haha, like it'll be as famous as Harry Potter. But I will write it. I'll be very busy for a while, so I'll update when I can, ok? Hope ya'll have a nice night.


	3. The Phantomhive Fake's First Case!

The Phantomhive Fake's First Case!

**-Yea, I don't own Kuroshitsuji or MCR-**

Randall slammed a sliver tray, with a letter on it, onto the cherry wood desk, making the teenage girl behind it jump up with a start.

"Good you're awake," Randy smiled while Jessie glared daggers at him. "You have a letter from Queen Victoria."

Jessica only mumbled a threat and opened the letter. She read the letter silently and slammed it down in rage.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Jessica practically screamed. "Do I look like I want to have a stupid ball in my honor?"

"I honestly don't see a down side to that." Randall commented.

"That means I have to wear a frilly dress and corset!" She roared. It was true; she was wearing one of Ciel's old outfits (Hemmed to her size, courtesy of Randall, of course). Being a "Phantomhive" does have its advantages. "Oh I also have to go investigate a murder or something." She threw the letter to Randall, who caught it skillfully. He opened it and also read it.

"Hmm, interesting…" Randall murmured, causing Jessica raise an eyebrow.

"What is so interesting?"

"Did you even read this?"

"Who are you? Where am I?" Randall gave her a bored look, and started to explain the letter.

"It seems there is a strange string of murders as of late," Randall explained to the teenager, who was now twirling a piece of short brown hair. "But there are no details in this letter; we'll have to go to the murder scene."

"This is how we like to do it in the murder scene, can we settle up the score!" Jessica sang loudly making Randall growl in frustration.

"Honestly, do you have ADD?" Randall whispered with a twitching eyebrow, causing Jessica to chuckle.

"I finally hit a nerve!" She cheered while throwing her hands up. "And yea, I do have ADD. So are we going to a murder scene or what?"

-x-x-x-

"And who are you?" Arthur snarled at Randall and Jessica as they approached the murder scene.

"I'm Jessica Phantomhive," Jessica answered cockily. "And this is my butler, Randy. We're here to take a look at the crime-"

"Not another Phantomhive!" He snarled. "Get out of here; I don't care if you were sent by the Queen!"

"Oh, we got a badass here!" Jessie laughed while leaning on Randall, obviously still tired.

_I wonder if she's sleeping well, _Randall thought to himself.

"I will NOT have another Phantomhive stealing the glory again!" He practically yelled at her. She didn't flinch.

"You call that yelling?" She chuckled. "My mother does a better job than you." He growled and she straightened up and turned on her heel. "Whatever, we'll get our info elsewhere."

-x-x-x-

"You sure we can get info here?" Jessie asked skeptically while eyeing the sign that read "Undertaker".

"Unfortunately, yes." Randall nodded grimly. Randall opened the door for Jessica as she walked in. A lean man with long silver hair, dress all in black, greeted them.

"Ah, welcome, welcome," He greeted with a rather eerie voice. That's when he took note of Randall. "Well if it isn't little Randy! Still tampering with time I see?"

"And you're still playing with death?" Randall's eyes narrowed and gestured Jessica to stay close. The Undertaker laughed at said gesture.

"Aw, there's no need to fear my presence." The Undertaker disappeared. He laid a hand on Jessie's shoulder from behind, making her jump and whip around. Randall put his right arm in front of her, glaring daggers at the ex-Shinigami.

"Don't you dare touch her." Randall growled darkly, this cause the Undertaker to laugh again.

"Still not sharing you toys, Randy?" He chuckled. He looked through his bangs, to gaze at the brunette. "Is there something you needed, my dear?"

"We need details on the local string of murders." Randall stated simply.

"I do not believe I was speaking to you."

"When you speak to my mistress, you speak to me," Randall then felt two soft hands on his arm. He looked down to see a sight he never thought he'd ever see; Jessica was looking up at him with concern, plea, and even softness. He's never seen her like this. Women confused him.

"I can speak for myself." She stated while pushing his arm down. She looked to the Undertaker. "I need info on the local murders; I'm the new head of the Phantomhives."

"I can see that." He chuckled. "Randy here has always had a strange interest in the Phantomhives."

"Enough," Randy growled in annoyance. "Will you help us or not?"

"Well, of course!" The Undertaker smiled. "I'll do this as a favor for you two."

"Thank you," Jessica replied while shooting Randall a look.

"Please take a seat," The Undertaker gestured to a nearby coffin. They both took a seat on said coffin while Undertaker sat on another not too far away. "Yes, what a wonderful murders these have been! It seems that all of the victims are male, so hard to work with though. But I've been able to make them beautiful once again."

"Please go into detail," Jessica said tiredly, leaning on Randall. Randall hesitantly rubbed her arm.

"Yes, of course. Each one had their necks broken, their throats cut out. They have their lungs, kidneys, and hearts missing also. They also have a rather important part of their body missing…" He led off into chuckling.

"Obviously a woman," Jessica stated with a sleepy smile.

"Their bodies are also found tied to the back of cows." Undertaker continued.

"Is that all?" Randall asked testily; he was worried that Jessica was about to fall asleep. Randall stopped for a moment, he was _worried_ about her?

"Yes, that is all." Undertaker replied with a smile while all three of them stood. Jessica and Randall walked through the door as Undertaker told them to come again.

"Tied to cows? That's weird…" Jessica whispered tiredly, putting all support on Randall.

Randall finally stopped and scooped her up in his arms. She made no objection, as she was about to fall asleep anyway. She was asleep by the time he was at the carriage. He laid her in the cart, following soon behind. He leaned forward and folded his hands, letting them rest on his lips.

"What's wrong with me?" Randall whispered to himself. "Why am I so worried about you? You're the reason I'm in this mess." He ran his hand through her hair but withdrew his hand quickly. "I can't let myself get attached to you, not again."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Victoria: AHHHH! I'M SO SORRY~!

Vicky: You're an idiot, you know that?

Victoria: *Hangs head down* Yea, I figured it out along the way.

Vicky: Yea, whatever. We don't own the line "This is how we like to do it in the murder scene, can we settle up the score" It belongs to MCR (My Chemical Romance).

Victoria: It's from one of my favorites songs by them, "Give 'em Hell Kid".

Vicky: Yea, right next to "Planetary (GO!)" and "Bulletproof Heart".

Victoria: But my all time favorite is "NA NA NA".

Vicky: *Eyes speciously* you're not going to break out in song, are you?

Victoria: Who me?

Vicky: *Shakes head* Anyway, can you guess what's going on?

Victoria: We're always changing my mind so yea.

Vicky: If you have any ideas at all for future cases, let us know in a dear review.

Victoria: NA NA NA NA-

Vicky: Review, please, or Victoria will keep singing.


	4. The Phantomhive Fake's Plan

The Phantomhive Fake's Plan

**-Me no own Kuroshitsuji-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Randall was up at the crack of dawn, cleaning up after the other three. At seven O'clock, he went to wake his mistress up, only to find her wide awake and scribbling things down in a notepad. Jessie was already dress and washed, and was surrounded by many crumpled up pieces of paper.

"What is going on here?" Randall raised an eyebrow in confusion; he usually had to bribe her with breakfast to get her out of bed. "Did I miss something?"

"I figured it out." She mumbled. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I got to thinking about the case. I got some info last night-"

"So that's what that call was about!"

"Don't interrupt me!" She snapped at the reaper. "As I was saying, this guy Lau told me that the killer only kills men that dance at balls; but not just dance, the best dancer and they are always very handsome."

"That doesn't really explain anything…" Randall crossed his arms and stared at her in deep thought.

"Yea, but think," Jessica smiled insanely. "Who is having a ball this Friday?"

"You."

"And who likes to kill pretty men at balls?" Randy let a smirk of amusement slip onto his face. "I bet you the Phantomhive title that the killer will show up. And we'll be ready with a trap."

"What trap?" Jessica's smile widened.

"How well can you dance~?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I can't do it, damn it!" Jessica cried wile flopping into a nearby chair, pulling her heels off. Randall sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You must at_ least _learn the Waltz in time for the ball." He tried to explain to the fake but she only groaned.

"Why?" She whined. "Why do I have to do it in heels? I could do it in any other shoes, but heels? Are you trying to kill me?"

_Tempting, very tempting, _Randall thought to himself in irritation. "Look, the faster we get this done, the sooner we can stop."

"Fine," She sighed while slipping the shoes back on. Randall took her hand and helped her to her feet.

Soon their hands were intertwined, her arm around his shoulder, his other hand on her hip. Then they were off.

"You're getting better at this." He smiled down at her. It was at this moment Jessica noticed he was almost a foot taller than her. She, despite her pride, blushed madly when she thought about how handsome he was. His soft black hair, those deep blue eyes that seem to peer into her soul…

Lost in thought, she lost her footing and slipped…

And brought Randall down with her.

Jessie fell flat on her back; Randy caught himself with his hands before he could land on top of his mistress. Their faces hovered inches art, both flushed and panting.

"Randy…" She whispered silently. Randall said nothing, but stared into her large, round, green eyes, trying to read her secrets almost.

"Oh, sorry!" A voice squeaked making them look to see Mey-Rin fleeing the scene.

Moment Ruined

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Victoria: Oh for frack's sake, I need to quit changing my mind so damn much!

Vicky: Yep~ It's getting annoying.

Victoria: Oh be quiet you! On another note, sorry it's so short- I wrote it down in a notebook and it seemed longer on paper.

Vicky: Creepy shit, eh?

Victoria: And I've been screwing around on mikumikudance like the lazy teenager I am.

Vicky: Speaking of which, we are making Randy and Jessica Models~ But we don't if they'll be up for download or not.

Victoria: Aaaaaaand, on my profile there is a poll for Jessica's dress for the ball, please pick one- I can' choose which one I like best!

Vicky: Please review~


End file.
